Spawn of Marnie
by leviiathan
Summary: Marnie's Three Sons, Alec, Shane and malikai are new witches in bon temps. They are dead set on defeating everyone's enemy Warlow but with their mother gone they need a new leader for their coven if they are to beat the half-ling vampire fae. So now desperate, Shane plants the heir to the coven in an unlikely source...and that source is Eric Northman's progeny...Pam!
1. Disclaimer

**The spawn of Marnie a true blood fanfic**

 **Spawn of Marnie Disclaimer** : This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball, also including the publisher HBO. There is No money being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This work contains quotes from movies and television shows, stories and plays, novels and films. They are cited at the end of each chapter. Other citations can be made where necessary. I collect funny quotes, like "Are you fucking retarded?" Which is said by Pam, of course it would be an absolute travesty if I didn't use that line.

 **Author's Notes:** This fanfiction is an AU: Alternate Universe. It is written in season 5/6. It posits a universe in which Eric and Nora are still well fucking, but it is mostly set in Pam's and Shane's point of view. Enjoy and thank you for reading.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

I sat at the back of the club, accompanied by a shot glass of burning scotch. My eye's followed Eric Northman's progeny Pamela as she worked behind the bar. I had been watching her for weeks now, watching her every move and It was her alright, she was without a doubt the progeny of Eric Northman. The blonde moved vamp speed up and down the slab serving shots of whiskey and pints of beer as she went. She smiled a shit eating grin at one of the grotty male customers and then turned to make her way towards the office. That was my Que to go. Getting up, I casually stalked _hands in pockets_ through the crowed of jumping bodies and followed her to the office. I had come here to do one thing and that was to follow my Mother's will. Our coven needed a new heir that would reign forever, that would defeat our greatest threat yet…Warlow, and our grimoire said that the heir had to be the youngest of four sons. Despite mothers demise I would not fail her. I would make sure our coven had a strong and powerful leader. I had already gotten what I needed from the tall blonde male that owned that owned this joint. And now I had to get what I needed off his bimbo progeny.

The door to the study almost slammed closed before I put my foot in its path stopping it. The wood bounced off my shoe and Pam spun around vamp speed. She backed up until her frame hit the desk. And then straightened up showing no fear of me.

"Friend of Nora's?" she asked sarcastically. "She's not here…She's out with Eric finding answers or some bullshit, so what do you want?"

 _No I am not here for Nora_

I thought, mind you the brunette beauty would have been an easier candidate for this plan but I had failed to catch her alone and at the right moment so dear Pamela would have to do. Pam folded her arms. And I smiled a sadistic grin doggedly disregarding her question. Instead I looked her up and down being sure to make my vision known. She frowned at me consciously

"You" I muttered biting my bottom lip. She smirked fully.

"Sorry but in case you didn't Notice" She said rolling her shirt up to reveal a tattoo across her breast that spelled Eric in fancy letters. Now that was creepy.

"I'm practically married" and with that she turned around her blonde hair whipping me in the face. I frowned and scowled.

"Well...your husband didn't seem to mind me taking this" I said and her head snapped up she turned around to face me a second time. Her bright blue eyes catching onto the vile I held in my hand. She glared at me.

"What did you say your name was again" She quizzed and I laughed darkly.

"I never mentioned my name" I growled and then I sprang myself at her. Injecting the tranquilliser I had swiped from the hospital earlier into her neck as quickly as humanly possible. She screamed from the shock of the needle and tried to fight me off using her vampire strength _which was now proving futile_ _as the sedative took effect._ And soon she was at the point of unconsciousness. The blonde fell limp in my arms. I placed her down gently onto the floor and stood up promptly removing the black leather gloves from my hand before I grabbed her around the ankles and dragged her around the desk. I lifted her up dumping her onto the solid wood, and then stripped her free from her panties only to spread her legs open wide.

I then stripped the backpack from my back and threw it carelessly onto the floor before squatting at the knees to retrieve the sample I had taken off Eric Earlier today. I popped the cap off the small vile and cut a slit in my wrist wincing before I dripped some of my blood into the white liquid before sprinkling in some faerie dust or whatever the hell it was I had nicked earlier from the faerie realm.

Okay, one more thing. What was it? what did I need oh yes that was it, the spell my mother Marnie had taught me and my two brothers before she had met her untimely demise.

My hand lit up and I chanted into the small vile, smirking when it glowed a golden yellow before it simmered down back to its usual colour of white.

"Hello Shane" A voice caught my ears sharp. And it caused me to jumped so violently I almost dropped the vile. I spun around to see my older brother Alec standing by the lamp shade.

"You fucking ass hat" I yelled angrily. "You almost made me drop the fucking thing" Alec laughed porously. I halted his laughter with a blow to the gut. Alec growled at me clenching his fists about to strike me before he took a breath cooling his anger. He sighed before bending down to frisk the black backpack. He soon found what he was looking for and passed it in my direction. I grabbed it hastily and used the syringe to extract the essence from the container. Alec snorted and I gave him a look.

"what?" I snapped. Alec turned away before he broke down into another fit of loud laughter and I rolled my eyes.

" It look's like you have everything covered" He nodded his head still snickering. "I'll just leave you to it"

"stop being such a little bitch baby and help me out" I gritted in a low voice forcing one of Pam's legs into his gigantic hands. "Take her leg" I hissed quickly careful not to spill anything. Couldn't have Eric finding any traces of an intruder. Alec took her leg reluctantly. "Nice" He said looking down and admiring Pam's lower body with a slow nod. I socked him in the arm, muttering _**"Perv"**_ before I inserted the device into the blonde's womanhood.

Overall the procedure took around half an hour before it was complete and when it was Alec looked as if he were going throw up.

"how is this not rapey" he gulped " I mean, two males taking advantage of an unconscious female"

"shut up!, were not taking advantage, Were desperate" I snapped defensively " And we are doing this for the good of the coven you'll thank me when were rid of Warlow, just... just trust me" I said. Alec stared down at Pam's serenely docile face giving me a nod full of uncertainty And then with that we swiftly put Pam's underwear back on, pulled down her red dress and then left her on the floor for her to be found by her maker.

 **may be continued, please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 1

I had been feeling funny since yesterday night and had woken up on the floor of my office. Well, in all honesty I hadn't entirely woken up on my own. Eric, had woken me up with a worried urgency however, I had assured him I was alright. But now I wasn't so sure, the last thing I remembered before I fell unconscious was an average height young male, brunette and human. He couldn't have been more than the age of twenty-two. I remembered him approaching me in the office. Then me lying to him about being married to Eric like I always did when horny fellas came my way. Mind you Eric still enjoyed the runaround with Miss Sookie whorehouse or was his latest thing Nora Gain a body now? I didn't know. And in all honesty, I didn't particularly care. These three years had been shitty enough as It was. So, I was pretty much use to it.

I snapped out of my thoughts when a man yelled at me hurling his glass of beer onto the floor. He loudly demanded for "another". Just your normal Friday evening at Fangtasia, When the club was at its livest. Except it wasn't a normal Friday evening. Nothing about this evening was normal. I wasn't normal. I felt...off. I stood behind the bar staring at humans as they complained about their drinks. And vampires as they Held up money trying to order their next hit of Tru blood.

I stared towards the basement, then back towards the crowd, And then finally towards the office door. And before I knew it my body was travelling in the direction of my maker's office. I knew he was in there with Nora tonight. Fitting each other's sexual needs. Something I would be more than happy to oblige too but there you go. Pam doesn't exist. Sighing heavily, I opened the door and Eric was just reaching a climax. I frowned feeling my being seethe with jealousy and then rolled my eyes placing a hand on my hip. And relaxing my tense body. I cleared my throat.

"Good evening Eric" I spat out eyeing him coldly. Eric looked up from Nora to me. He slowed his pace and then let go of the moaning slut. Who, I might add was just spiraling out of control. I took great pleasure in knowing I'd interrupted them. And ruined what would have been an explosive sex session. Nora released her arms from around Eric, rolling from the desk to stare at me with a devious smirk. I felt my stomach flip at the very sight of my maker and HER! Naked. Together. And shot dangers at her blinking furiously to rid my eyes of the tears I knew were well on their way to spilling over. Eric noticed my disapproval and a look of guilt seeped onto his face before it disappeared. My eyes remained glued to Nora.

"Nora, could you give us a minuet" Eric requested of his vampire sister, He withdrew from her and I heard a slight groan slip from her lips at the loss of contact. It made my skin crawl. Nora raised her hands in surrender.

"Take as long as you need" She muttered slipping on her shirt and jeans before she obeyed his command. She moved around the desk regarding me. I stared right back at her fighting back the urge to tear her into fragments there and then…well, try to.

"What's wrong Pam?" Eric asked as soon as Nora left out of the door. He moved to stand around the desk in front of me in his full naked glory.

 _"EVERYTHING" I thought wanting to hit him…Punch him as hard as I could._

"I'm going home for the night I can't-forfucksake Eric get your clothes on" I blurted harshly before I could stop myself. Something about this night had me feeling very uncharacteristically overwhelmed. I put a hand to my temple. And Rubbed in circular motions ignoring the look Eric was shooting me.

"You've never complained before when seeing me like this" he said arrogantly. I looked at him then seriously, and turned my head.

"Well I'm complaining about it now, especially when you've been ball deep in little miss Mary Poppins for the last three hours" I snapped bitterly nodding in the direction Nora had gone in. _What in the blue fuck was he doing with HER! She was the ex-authority Lilith crazy dirt bag bitch who had landed us in this bullshit in the first place. Warlow was tracking our asses now because of her._

"Are we actually going to have an adult conversation Pam or did you just come to bitch at me?" He retorted sharply. I dipped my head in a frustrated nod and bent to pick my bag up off the floor. But, when I did I got a sudden and unforgiving bout of nausea. I breathed in a slow breath gripping my abdomen.

"No, I'm sorry, What I meant to say is, I'm going home for tonight because I'm tired and the bar is too fucking hot"

Eric stared at me for a long moment, studying me, his eyes insanely blue traveling over my form and then back up Towards my face.

"When did the heat of my club start bothering you?'' He queried.

"When the fuck?! did you start asking so many questions Eric" I snapped balling my fists and then releasing them. Eric stared at me yet again his cool blue eyes warning me that I was not to speak to him like that again anytime soon. I sighed and felt my eyes prick with tears.

Eric sighed stepping forward to gently caress my check. I flinched at first on his ice-cold touch but eventually deflated into it. But when I felt the tears break free to run down my face I instantly turned away from him quickly wiping the facade of tears I had let loose.

"Ginger will handle the bar Pam. You go home, I'll be locking up soon anyway" Said my maker. He seemed somewhat annoyed and I didn't need a bond to know that.

But choosing to ignore his annoyance I nodded a simple thank you. I moved in for a goodbye hug wrapping my arms around his waist and not minding his nakedness. He felt him cradle my head with one of his large hands placing a soft kiss in my hair.

"I don't expect this to be a regular thing as I'm sure you understand" I bit my lip pulling away from him as the sudden nausea began to overwhelm me. "I'm planning on taking Sookie to Sweden soon and-"

He didn't even get to finish that sentence because I hand unintentionally cut him off. Vomit forced its way up my throat and the only place I could think to go found my head stuffed into my purse where I threw up the contents of my stomach. When I was sure I wasn't going to throw up again I slowly withdrew my face from the bag placing a shaky hand over my mouth and then staring up at him.

'I-I'm sorry" I laughed in embarrassment "I don't know what's gotten into me...um so you were saying?' I said trying one last bout of confidence Eric stared at me in genuine confusion and then shook his head probably not knowing what to do or how to react. I could count on one hand the amount of times Eric had seen me actually hurl and not even I knew why I had just done it-god that was so embarrassing and...GROSS.

"I'll see you tomorrow" He nodded his head looking me over and then looking at my ruined channel bag before meeting my eyes again. I smiled awkwardly, then turned towards the door being careful not spill any of the crap out of my vomit filled purse. And moved quickly towards the door flinging it open, only to be greeted with a very sudden and intense pain in my stomach. I gripped it gritting my teeth almost keeling over, my knees going weak from the agony and then limped out into the bar. Only to be stopped by ginger who was wittering on about god knows what, I stared at her for a few lengthy moments pretending to listen while feeling beads of sweat forming on my forehead and above my brows. And it didn't take long before I felt Eric's presence behind me I flinched when feeling his hands touch my shoulders and turned around to see he was now fully clothed.

"Pam, you. You really don't look to good" Ginger finished I turned my head to see she was frowning my vision was blurring and it took me a moment to realize I was drawing in unneeded gasps for air.

"Damn it Ginger I-I'm okay" I snapped placing a palm to my forehead. And lurching off balance. I felt Eric's arms support me from around my waist and held onto him for support. His eyes caught mine and I stared at up at him my eyes rimming red, "Take me home" I begged then buried my face into his solid chest, Eric looked to ginger throwing her the keys before saying:

"clear the bar and lock up" he then pushed a few jumping humans out of the way and led me towards the exit and out into the cool breezy night of bon temps.


End file.
